Zutara: Stories with Evaluations
by Sunbattle
Summary: Zutara drabbles followed by little essays. Last Chapter up! No offense to Maikos & Kataangs, but fairly skeptical. Be Nice! Other, non-romance points about general plotline included!
1. Season 3

**Thanks to all of my many, many reviewers. I've had so many that I simply can't name all of you guys. Sorry about this. But several people have been complaining that this 'isn't fanfiction'… blah blah blah. I've also had several threats to report me, which might cause the essay to be deleted and so on. So, I've posted my essay as an author's note below. Tecnically, as long as its appropriate, I can say whatever I want there, right? If you don't want to read the short story, please scroll down for the theory. Thanks so much! And please people, don't threaten me. It's just plain rude. **

_-Reality?-_

_The balcony view was clear and beautiful, overlooking the side of the Fire Nation. Yet, Mai was paying little attention to that, she was looking at another, more appetizing one. She gazed up at him with big grey eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. However, she did not enjoy all of him, her eyes were carefully averted to view only the right side of his face. She attempted to ignore his other, blemished half. _

_She sighed as she continued to look up at him, hoping to attract his attention. To her delight, he finally noticed her, and they both inched closer, mouths slightly parted. Mai closed her eyes and responded to her kiss. _

_Is this a dream?_

_Zuko's hand rose up to stroke her cheek, still locked with her thin lips._

Mai moaned as she sat up in bed. Why must her mind always torture her so? She opened her door dazedly, and to her greatest luck and surprise, Prince Zuko was striding by just then.

Mai shot out of her room faster than an airbender. "Zuko… um, hi." Mai's blush was already thick and deep.

"Hi." Zuko returned, barely sparing her a glance.

"Are you going to Azula's breakfast meeting?" Mai called, wringing her hands.

Zuko nodded once.

"Can I join you?" Mai asked shyly and then finished lamely, "I mean… you know, walking?"

"Okay…" Zuko agreed politely, stopping for her to catch up.  
"So…" Mai started as she hurried along the corridors, struggling to keep up with her crush.  
"Did you dream at all?" Mai began to blush again, vividly remembering her own dream.

"Heh…" To Mai's astonishment, Zuko began to blush.

"What did you dream about?" Mai pressed eagerly. Could he possibly return her feelings?

"Oh." Zuko glanced at her, and his blush deepened.

"Yes?" Mai was practically in a nervous sweat.

"That Water Tribe peasant…" Zuko admitted, then blushing all the more, sped ahead.

Mai's eyes widened in horror as she watched Zuko practically race away. Water Peasant? That little witch? She, the enemy, was stealing away her Zuko?  
"Zuko!" Mai called, sprinting down the hall. Perhaps she could change his mind, now was the time for action!

Far ahead, Zuko groaned, why did his mind always torture him so?

**

* * *

**Now, the **Author's note**: Please read!! Warning, if you haven't seen the trailer, don't read this. Cuz, it does contain spoilers. Please, please, don't bash me for no reason or if you don't support my ship. 

If you are a Zutara shipper, like I am, and have seen this recent trailer of the upcoming season, your hopes of Zutara might have been a little dampened. It does seem indeed, that Maiko will prevail. Before you give up hope, I would like to point out a few things that will hopefully ease your mind:

Haven't you noticed all of the subtle hints that Nick has given throughout the entire show of the Zutara pairing? Katara's fortune, Yin and Yang, their whole underground caves conversation, heart-whips… the list goes on and on. Evidence is there. I am not pulling this out of thin air. 

If you think that's nothing, a mere coincidence… than listen to this.

In Nick Magazine, there have also been some interesting pointers for Zutara. In an earlier magazine issue, there was a game with the pairing of Zuko and Katara. I haven't picked up on any other pairings with evidence like this. Also read this published description of Katara: 

_A fortuneteller predicted that Katara's true love is a very powerful bender. Will it be the Avatar, or will fate lead in another, more _fiery_ direction? (Distant Horizon)_

Now, unless Katara finds another firebender in the Third Season, or falls in love with Aang, who she treats like a son, it all points to Zuko.

Now, about this kiss. It's true, sometime in the 3rd season, Zuko and Mai will kiss. However, Mai isn't the only one that Zuko has touched lips with. Remember Jin? Jin was a one time thing; we know that now for sure. In the trailer, we just see Mai and Zuko lip-locking. It obviously doesn't entail what happens before or after. As many people have pointed out, Mai could have been dreaming! We know that Mai likes Zuko. But, we also know that Zuko is kind of a push-over with girls and romance. He's new to all this stuff. He didn't want to kiss Jin, but she made the first move, and Zuko reacted. I mean, if someone starts kissing you, are you not going to kiss back? Was there a real reason for Jin, than just a filler episode and some one-time romance? 

Zuko is going to be going through some rough waters. Perhaps, since Iroh, the man who has watched over Zuko for years, is imprisoned and unresponsive, could Zuko be troubled, unsure of himself, and seeking a bit of affection? Zuko's utterly alone. In the words of Ronald Weasley- wouldn't a bit of snogging cheer him up?

A couple more pointers: Katara had no romance whatsoever in the trailer, in fact, no one did but Zuko. Sorry Kataangs, if you're reading this, but Aang is going to have a lot more on his mind right now than the gorgeous Water Tribe girl that travels with him and treats him like a son. If anything, in the commercial, Aang seems totally detached, and all for fighting. The fate of the world is literally on his shoulders. Plus, have you noticed that NONE of the Avatars have EVER married? When one of them tried, at the wedding ceremony, the bride was sucked down into the spirit world, where she was taken by Koh! No romance there. Zuko, on the other hand, is a major potential for romance. Duh, he just kissed Mai. Throughout the whole trailer, he's still unsure, and we see him leaving for something… what could that be? One last thing; the element of surprise. The writers of Avatar love to make twists. Things aren't always what they seem. Remember the episode of Serpent's Pass? Kataang looked like a sure thing; Aang admits he likes her more than a friend, and she hugs him with tears in her eyes. Just when Aang truly admitted his feelings for her and they could have become a couple, there was a major twist! In the Crossroads of Destiny, Aang, in order to control the Avatar State, must give up Katara. Doesn't that seem peculiar? If Maiko was a sure thing, wouldn't they want to surprise us? Not just show it blunt, to the point, and up front in a trailer? It's definitely not as romantic if everyone knows about it! 

I believe that the writers wouldn't throw in all of those hints of Zutara for nothing! What would the point be? Kataang, Tokka, and all of the other ships have some sort of hint about them. Toph holds Sokka's hand, Aang admits he loves Katara, Suki kisses Sokka… Maiko has had nothing but a blush and a kiss. Nothing leads up to it!

Season 3 looks incredibly awesome and well worth the wait of 10 months. No matter what, we know Katara will find her true love by the end of the season… we just have to find out who.

Don't lose hope. Zutara CAN still happen.

Check out Distant Horizon for the video clip, magazine articles, & much, much more!


	2. Black Sun

**An//: Hi guys, I'm back! Thanks for all the many, many reviews for my first chapter. Okay, this is a very short essay on The Day of Black Sun, Part 1 and 2. Please don't read this if you haven't already seen these episodes, because I don't want to ruin it for any of you. Below is a short little drabble, and then there's the essay below. Thanks.**

Broken

"Hi there, Katara."  
I watched as Aang sidled up to me and sat down beside me.

"Yeah, Aang?" I said, trying not to flinch as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He leaned up to kiss me, and I felt myself complying.

"Aang…" I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he couldn't keep doing this. I loved him, but as a little brother. I liked kissing his cheek… but I think him kissing my lips was a little bit much.

He drew back, "Yeah?"  
"What are you doing?"

"Um… kissing?" Aang blushed and looked up at me with a cheesy smile.

"Oh." I replied dumbly. I didn't know if I could do it. I knew that I would break his heart if I told him the truth.

However, as he kissed me again, my resolved clicked into place.

"Aang." I said, much more firmly this time, he looked at me in surprise, "You have the whole world to look after. You have to face the Fire Lord. You can't do this… we can't do this. Not now."  
He continued to stare at me, frozen. I felt horrible.

"Aang?"  
He seemed to snap out of it. "I see." He said slowly.

"Aang."  
"No, no, Katara, it's okay." Aang assured me, raising his hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked, anxious for his feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're right. Thanks for telling me…" Aang stood up and hurried away, "I need to go meditate, okay?"  
"Alright…" I said softly. I sighed and caught my head in my hands. What had I done?

Season 3: The Day of Black Sun

**REPEAT! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THESE EPISODES YET! If you haven't seen the episodes… you can check youtube, although they're deleting them as you read.**

_The Day of Black Sun: the Invasion _and _the Eclipse _were an… interesting pair of episodes. I loved the part where Azula lies perfectly and Toph can't tell, but anyways, our characters made some big changes.

1) Zuko basically dumps Mai. Sorry Maikos, I mean, if he's going to leave for the Western Air Temple and track down the Avatar, he's kind of ending his relationship with Mai. Don't you think? Now, unless Mai is extremely dedicated to Zuko and leaves the Fire Nation to find him, then there might be a chance of them getting back together. But would Zuko really want that? He knows how hard banishment is, and he wouldn't want her to follow him into his life of exile. Wouldn't a guy who cared in the least of ways for a girl want her to be happy and start a relationship with someone else? As the Beach proved, there are plenty of guys who would gladly date Mai.

2) Zuko stands up to his Father, and comes clean. He confesses that he's always wanted his father's love, but its hopeless and that Iroh is more of a father than Ozai will ever be. He also states that he's going to leave and **join the Avatar**, to help Aang bring down his father. Then, his father tells him what happened to Ursa, and he attacks Zuko with a major lightning attack, Zuko redirects it, and disappears.

3) Aang kisses Katara on the lips in farewell. The main key here is that, although Katara kisses him back, when they break the kiss, Katara doesn't smile or anything. She frowns and looks away. She's either worrying or not enjoying her first kiss. However, I'm leaning towards a mixture of both. If you liked the guy who you're kissing, then wouldn't you at least smile… and then look upset? Not just look sad the whole time? She blushes through out the whole thing, though, because the things she says are really deep and personal… and because she just got kissed.

4) Iroh escapes and Zuko is seen in an airballon, following the Avatar once more. That's so sad that Ozai was going to kill his own son without a second thought… and that Ursa was banished for Zuko. I'm predicting that when Zuko joins the gang, he'll eventually request that they try and look for his mother. As well as Sokka searching and finding Suki.

That's all for now!

**An//:**

Does anyone know when the Western Air Temple airs? I'm dying to see that episode, and I'm hoping Zuko will arrive soon after they do. What will be most interesting in that episode is how Katara reacts to Zuko. I'm saying that she'll lunge at him. There wasn't much Zutara in this essay, because frankly, in Season 3, there hasn't been anything yet, because Katara hasn't confronted Zuko yet. Hopefully, it'll pick up in the next episode.

**As always review, but if you're not going to be nice about, then don't say anything at all. Please, please, please don't give me any nasty remarks on Kataang**.


	3. Western Air Temple

The Western Air Temple & the Firebending Masters

**An: Hello all, again. I was originally going to wait until these episodes aired in the US, but you know- IT'S TAKING WAY TOO LONG! So I decided to do it now. Again, if you want to debate with me, go ahead, but please no 'Zutara is dumb' and 'you're out of your mind', because please, I could do the same to all the Kataang theories, and so far, I have totally refrained from it. Just please be civil, okay?**

Katara slumped up against the stone wall. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Threatening Zuko? What was wrong with her? Was she crazy?  
The boy she had just threatened suddenly stepped into her field of vision. She was glad she was submerged in the shadows. She had no desire to talk to him.

Absently, her fingers trailed up her neck to her blue pendent.  
Had she been too tough? How much courage had it taken for him to leave the Fire Nation?  
No! She thought furiously, Aang is the priority! Without him… the whole world will never rid itself of the Fire Nation's tyranny!

"Hey!" Toph's brazen voice called suddenly, and Katara jumped, was she going to reveal her location.  
No.

Katara watched curiously as her friend called the ex-prince over.

"I need help." She said simply.

"What?" 

"Well… since you burned my feet, you know…" Toph began.

"Right…" Zuko winced, "I'm really, really sorry."  
"Sorry don't cut it." Toph replied.

"So… what do you want?" Zuko asked after several seconds.

"Carry me." Toph commanded.

"What?" Zuko said, his voice becoming higher.

Katara snickered, safe in the dark.

"Carry me." Toph repeated, "Or… if you aren't strong enough-"  
"No..." Zuko answered, not willing to lose his male pride, "but… why?"  
"Because I'm tired of sitting here." Toph replied flippantly, "Well?"  
Zuko sighed aloud. "Fine."  
Katara looked away as Zuko bent to pick up the audacious earthbender. How could he act so nicely? How could they all trust him so much? In time, would they all expect her to trust him as well?

She sighed softly. Some decisions were never easy.

**Remember if you haven't seen these episodes, it would be wise not to read this yet. Onto the discussion:**

The Western Air Temple was awesome, in fact, it was the best episode in a long, long time, but down to business.  
Some people say that WAT was a big 'Kataang supporter'. Katara totally bagged on Zuko, and she totally hates him, right? That's got to mean that she's all for Aang! 

Sorry… but no.

In this episode, Aang shows that, even though he's changed, he's still immature. The whole 'playing deaf' thing proves that. If he was mature, wouldn't he have been a little more thoughtful towards the whole operation? Wouldn't he have at least suggested several ideas or opinions in their council? It's the fate of the whole world! Although, it's possible that he was reluctant to face the fact that he must learn fire bending- sprinting away wasn't the answer. All he wanted to do was play, like a happy child.

Taking a look at the past Season 3 episodes, the writers give us more and more example of Aang's immaturity:

1- He couldn't keep his special 'Avatar' promise with Katara in the _Runaway_. He kept gambling.

2- He went crazy on Nightmares and Daydreams. You look at how Zuko handles stress and then look at how Aang does. (Zuko doesn't always handle it in the best of ways- but he doesn't start unraveling.)

3-Aang's never been called a 'man', but Zuko has.

4- In the Awakening, Aang ran away, deciding to 'face the Fire Nation on his own'.

5- I've already mentioned how he wouldn't take the new Fire Nation plans seriously.

When Zuko shows up, Katara is the one who throws the biggest tantrum. She was the first, and only, to attack him, while everyone else held back. She was the one who kept stating that they couldn't trust him. Even when Aang confessed that Zuko had saved him from Zhao, Katara was the one to insist that it was only for Zuko's benefit. She was the one who got the most worked up when Toph defended him.

The others backed her up, of course, but she was the one to start and continue the conversation.

On a side note, Aang didn't confess his love for Katara, he said 'the people you love', as in your friends and family… and more. If he had meant Katara, he would have said 'person'.

Now, when Zuko finally is accepted by all the others, Katara is the last to relent. That signifies that yes, she is the most opposed to Zuko. The way she glared at him, and how the sweat just rolled off his face was PERFECT!

When Katara confronts Zuko alone in his room, look closely! When Zuko sees Katara, he gives her a small smile. He stands up, and it seems that he's about to say something, before she starts her rant. His shoulders slump, too, as if he realizes that he's nowhere near at regaining her trust. Throughout her speech, he looks both surprised and hurt.  
What does this all prove? Yes, Katara, at this point, does passionately hate/dislike Zuko. Everyone else seems to accept him, while she continues to mock and threaten him. But did you catch the word? Passionately. The thing is, Katara is already passionate about Zuko. It's hate, for now. But how easily can that hate turn to love? 

If she had been indifferent about him the whole time, it would have been much worse, because it would mean that she didn't feel anything for him. In fact, I loved the ending of that episode, because it's a perfect set-up! If she had made up with him, it would have been far too fast, and far too corny. You don't think the hate/love thing is possible? Aren't there thousands of classics and stories where the main character hates the main antagonist, but then something happens and they both fall passionately in love? Cliché? Possibly, but the whole 'world's last hope' and 'last person of this race' against an unbeatable army/country are also commonly used plotlines.

The way Katara protects Aang, is once again, not a Kataang fact, but more supportive of how Katara views Aang in a motherly way. (Would you tell your beloved to stop rubbing his eye and speak clearly when he talks?) Mothers look out for and defend their children. Katara is doing exactly this. She doesn't want Aang hurt. So she's warning Zuko that she'll take extreme measures to insure that Aang is kept safe.

In the Firebending Masters, notice how Zuko blows up at both the boys when they irk him. However, when Katara laughs in his face and snubs him, he only glares. He yells at Sokka, twice, and tells Aang off, but he only narrows his eyes and bears it when Katara continues to jibe at him. He's always trying to polite with her, despite how she always ridicules him. Take everything into consideration. With most plots and foreshadowing, the creators are very subtle!

-That's all for now!

I loved the whole Azula impersonation, the way Zuko popped out his hip was perfect!

And there's got to be another full moon coming up soon! 

**Questions? Critiquing? Comments? Review!**


	4. Punctures in the Plot

**Thank you to NorthernLights25, zutara4always, birdsfly, AvatarKiba1001 & RueBroadway for reviewing all that time ago. **

**Alright, you guys have time to read, and review please, one last chapter? This one isn't so much summorizing the episodes, this one is all about pointing out the holes. **

**Critisism is fine and good, but no 'don't you have a life?' and 'you're pulling this out of nothing' stuff. Honestly, people, if you're going to be rude and raving, why bother? **

**Please Review!**

**(As Always, first comes the Drabble, then comes the points.)**

Undecided

Katara sat at the kitchen table, sipping her tea contentedly, or at least she was, until Zuko came.

"So… you and the Avatar, huh?" He plopped down beside her, abandoning his royal grace.

"Yup." She replied tightly, keeping her eyes locked on the steaming tea cup.

"Uh…" He rubbed the back of his head, searching for the words he wanted to say.

She beat him to it.

"What is it, Zuko?" She sighed, finally turning to him, "Is there something wrong with me and Aang?"

She tried not to blush at how close he was.

He was taken... and so was she.

"No," He insisted, "that's… just fine. I was just… well… surprised."

"Surprised?" She raised a brow at him.

"Well," He stuttered on, "you know… it didn't really seemed like you… um… liked him."

Katara flinched, and then bristled, "I didn't know that would bother you so much."

"It's not!" He exclaimed defensively, "No. I was just wondering, you know, I was curious."

"Sounds to me like you're jealous." She muttered under her breath as she took another sip.

"What?" Zuko jumped to his feet, "I'm not jealous! What's there to be jealous of? I'm not attracted to you! I have Mai!"

He froze right as the words left his lips. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that… I just-"

Katara sighed softly, turning away so he couldn't see the hurt in her eyes, "I understand."

"No, wait." Zuko sat down again, resting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. Please, that's not what I meant to say. You mean so much to me… you're like the best friend I never had. So, I've got to watch out for my best friend, right? I'm just checking up on you."

"Okay," Katara replied softly, a tiny smile on her lips, "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled, "So how about a hug?"

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he smothered her in his arms. "So… mind if I continue our little interrogation?"

"What would your majesty like to know?" Katara whispered.

"So… you like him?"

"I care about him." She sighed, "I don't want to see him hurt… I worry about him…"

"That's sounds kind of maternal." Zuko laughed.

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Well those kind of things don't seem to be a problem for you and Mai! All you two talk about is 'how you don't hate each other!'" She fired back angrily, sliding away from him, before gasping, "That was too far. Sorry…"

He chuckled again, but not with the same lightness as before, "We do that a lot, don't we?"

"Yes… we do." She sighed, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you and Mai… I mean, you chose her, way before we even decided to be on the same side… I shouldn't-"

"What?" Zuko interrupted, grabbing her shoulders, bewildered, "What did you say?"

Katara looked up at him, blue eyes widened. She'd said too much. "Nothing."

"Katara," Zuko whispered softly, leaning closer, "you can tell me anything. What is it?"

She turned her head away, "It's nothing. I've got to go… I'll catch up with you later."

She slipped away, and Zuko allowed her to go with reluctance. He watched her scurry away in a fluster, before settling his gaze on her tea cup.

"Zuko, there you are! I've been looking for you. I'm bored." Mai sauntered in and settled down beside him. "Oh… tea."

She took a sip, assuming it was his. When her boyfriend didn't immediately turn to her, she frowned, "Zuko? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, eyes lowered, "It's nothing."

**The Finale**

**What was missing?**

**Romance:**

**Aang:**

1. "About this man I'm supposed to marry, is he gonna be handsome? Oh, I hope he's tall!" (Katara, Fortune Teller) Aang doesn't fit the bill on that one. Aang's a bit on the scrawny side, and even though he'll eventually shoot up, when Katara fianlly makes her decision, she has to lean down to kiss him.

2. Aang is 12. He's still a child. They didn't seem to factor that part in. He's a little boy, who loves to play, escape his duties and have fun, but has been forced to grow up too fast. What do we know about children's love? Crushes change, people's minds mature. Katara is the first girl Aang has ever liked, probably the first girl around his age to show him any attention. However, Appa and Katara are a very close tie in Aang's heart. How does this sound? You love your wife as much as you love your sky bison!

3."I feel great romance for you." (Aunt Wu, Fortune Teller) Katara decides at the last second about how she feels about Aang. Something that seems so sudden is hardly the great romance that every girl wishes for. Does Aang frequently shower her with praises and love? No, he leeches it off of her. Where's the feel-good-heartfelt-romance? You say, oh she blushed... that means she must love him. But what about Zuko and Katara? When Jun asked about sorting out his girlfriend problems? They both blushed furiously, before denying it.

4. It doesn't make any sense, and not just because I don't like the pairing. All throughout the final episodes, Aang and Katara drift apart. She is annoyed by his righteous attitude. She's angry when he keeps pestering her about her feelings. So then why, out of the blue, does she suddenly kiss him? Why? Where was the turning point? When did she decide that she liked him enough to be his girlfriend? Could she not stand the thought of breaking the poor boy's heart? Did she feel like there was no one else for her to be with?

5. Katara doesn't love Aang like a brother, but how about a son?

6. "…being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies, either." (Roku, The Avatar and the Fire Lord)

Being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances directly, like, you can't reproduce, but it does affect 'the ladies' indirectly. What about the fact that the Avatar has other priorities, besides his wife? Restoring balance to the world is his mission, and it doesn't stop at defeating the Fire Lord. It goes on forever. His mission is not 'I must make Katara happy, comfortable and support her for the rest of her life'. The Avatar is the Earth's guardian. Therefore, the world has higher priority over Katara. It has to, or else you have a corrupted Avatar.

7. Only Aang and Mai declared their love for the person of their affections.

"I love him, more than I fear you." (Mai, Boiling Rock)

"I...I..I love her." (Aang, The Guru)

Notice, they never tell the actual person, but to others, they make their intentions clear. Zuko and Katara, on the other hand, never once say 'I love you' or 'I love her'.

**Mai:**

1. Zuko wanted someone passionate. Mai will never be truly passionate. She had a slight change after she was released from prison, but being in a prison cell is hardly going to change a naturally drab person into a deep passionate one. What happens in two years?

2. Once more, people change. (Just look at Zuko!) They're only in their teens. Usually, people have to go through a few love interests until they find the right one.

3. Zuko likes talking things out. Mai never likes to do this, and eventually, Zuko gives up on her in that way.

4. Zuko likes her, obviously, and he 'never wanted to hurt her', but does he love her?

5. Throughout the ending episodes, Zuko and Katara grow closer and closer. He dives in front of obstacles to save her, and he earns back her trust. He asks Katara to accompany him to take down his sister, and once more… wouldn't being Fire Lord and defeating his sister be more important than saving Katara?

6. Zuko never saves Mai. He doesn't even rescue her from prison. She gets out herself.

7. Azula trying to kill Mai, Ty Lee interferes. Azula trying to kill Katara, Zuko interferes. Interesting? And yet, when Mai shows up, all of a sudden, every bump and pothole in their relationship is instantly smoothed over. Both Katara's and Zuko's love choices are sudden and unexpected. For most of us, it's an unpleasant surprise. The pairings would have been much more acceptable if they had drawn it out longer, if the pairs had sort of stated their reasons.

Others:

1. Where are the other airbenders? Not _one _survived? Not _one _person in the entire world? No one had a bit of airbending blood in them to pass on through a lineage and eventually have a real airbender? Why was the Western Air Temple so intact? Someone should have survived.

2. Does this mean the cycle is broken? What happens when Aang dies, if all of the airbenders are gone? Where will the next Avatar learn Airbending? Scrolls?

3. Toph never got 'even' with Zuko. She didn't do anything to mess with him! Going on a fieldtrip and boring him to death- which was actually really sad- doesn't count.

4. Zuko _never _found his mother. The Creators just cut it off for some reason, and that was one of the most important parts. (Maybe because it would have been a Zutara moment, where Katara smiles and says how lucky he is.)

5. The Painted Lady never came up again. She didn't throw away her supplies.

6. Zuko never told anyone about the meanings behind his scar. This was something that many people had been waiting for. The moment where the group realizes how evil Ozai is and how Zuko's story hardens their resolve. Where was it? It never happened.

7. Sokka and Suki. What happens with them? She goes back to the Kyoshi warriors, and Sokka goes to Ba Sing Se with his group. Is this a 'let's wait' thing?

8. What about Toph's little one-sided crushes. Toph's romance is a perfect example of Aang! It appears she gets over them, although she's never confronted about them. Might Aang also, in time, find that his 'deep feelings' for Katara have suddenly vanished?

9. Toph never remet with her parents and made ammends.

Instead of perfecting the amazing showdown between the Fire Lord and the Avatar, couldn't the Creators at least fill in the major holes left in their show? Instead of drawing out Ember Island and Aang's hurt feelings, as well as Katara's discomfort, couldn't they have had some more bonding time for the whole group? If they'd already put in an extra episode, (Number 21), couldn't they have used another one to tie up all of the loose ends?

Apparently not.

**An: As a final courtesy to this story/opinionated essays, please review! Thanks. **


End file.
